


TMI (Too Much Information)

by GarudaDreamsOfRain



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarudaDreamsOfRain/pseuds/GarudaDreamsOfRain
Summary: John finds himself in an awkward situation.





	TMI (Too Much Information)

John fixed himself a nice cuppa before settling into his old armchair at Baker Street. He picked up a paper and began leafing through it. Sherlock was supposed to be here, they were going to NSY on a case, but the detective had obviously been delayed on some kind of important business. After a few minutes, he heard footsteps on the stairs and raised voices; Sherlock was arguing with someone. The door banged open.

“You don’t think I can do it,” Sherlock spat out to his companion. “Have you no faith in me?”

“It’s not a matter of faith,” Molly replied, an undercurrent of exasperation in her tone. “It’s a matter of biology. The subjects need to be…touching.”

Sherlock snorted dismissively and threw himself into his chair. “No, they don’t! The right technique would overcome that. That’s my point. Hello, John.”

John nodded. “What are you talking about?”

“Experiment,” Sherlock answered. 

“Okay,” Molly interjected. “I’d like to see you try. It can’t be done.”

“Fine. No problem,” Sherlock fired back. “Want to put your money where your mouth is?”

“How much?” Molly asked.

“Fifty quid.”

“And who’s the subject? How will I know she’s not…pretending or, more likely, you’d be lying about the results?”

“Easy,” Sherlock said with a wicked grin. “You’ll be the subject.”

“Me?” squeaked Molly. “I…erm…dunno. I wasn’t…expecting this to become...an actual experiment, you know. I thought this was...hypothetical. I just…assumed you’d agree I’m right. Because I am.”

“Chicken?” Sherlock taunted. “C’mon, Molly, if you’re so sure I can’t, what’s the problem?”

John looked back and forth at his two friends, his confusion rising. Sherlock looked incredibly smug, and Molly was turning a deep shade of pink.

“Okay,” Molly finally agreed, her chin rising defiantly. “Ground rules. One. Fully clothed. Two. No hands and no touching. Three. I’ll give you twenty minutes, tops. I’m being generous.”

“WHAT are you two talking about?” John demanded. “It doesn’t sound…healthy.”

Sherlock ignored him. “Fully clothed?” he complained. “Then you’ve got to give me one body part, Molly. John, name a body part.”

“Umm…mouth?” John said, not knowing what was going on, but beginning to feel like he’d stumbled into something he shouldn’t have.

Sherlock grinned. “Perfect. Piece of cake. Agreed, Molly?”

“Wait a minute,” she hedged. “My mouth or yours?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Mine, of course. You just have to lie there and relax. But, no thinking of horrible things like buckets of worms or decapitation, just to hold off. You’ve got to be…open, so to speak. Amenable to the experiment. Fair?”

“Not really,” she mumbled. “I should have stipulated no talking. Your voice is…dangerous.”

“I know,” Sherlock said, smirking. “That’s my secret weapon.” Standing up and grabbing Molly’s hand, he dragged her down the hall. 

John heard the bedroom door slam shut. Sighing, he picked up his paper and attempted to continue reading. After four minutes, he noticed what sounded like a mosquito, a high pitched squeal, coming from the hallway. With a shock, he realized it was Molly. The sound was followed by a loud “HA! I win!” from Sherlock. Jumping up and knocking over his tea, John ran out of the flat as fast as he could. They could visit NSY another day.


End file.
